


That's my lullaby

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Battle of Hogwarts, Drabble Collection, Early Work, F/M, Introspection, POV First Person, Timelines
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sono chiusa in gabbia, Mio Signore. Come un bieco animale, come il simbolo del vostro potere che ancora spaventa questi sciocchi umani.Pensano che io abbia perso tutto, che Voi siate morto, che per me non ci sia più scampo.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort





	That's my lullaby

That’s My Lullaby

  1. I’ve been exiled, persecuted



_Sono stata esiliata, sono sola ed indifesa_

Sono chiusa in gabbia, Mio Signore. Come un bieco animale, come il simbolo del vostro potere che ancora spaventa questi sciocchi umani.

Pensano che io abbia perso tutto, che Voi siate morto, che per me non ci sia più scampo.

E nel frattempo, mentre aspetto il vostro ritorno, lascio che lo credano, che si nutrano delle loro stesse illusioni, che mi esilino dal resto degli umani soltanto perché hanno paura di me.

Solo io credo nella vostra eternità, Mio Signore.

Mi avete lasciata qui, da sola, a portare alto il vostro nome, a gridarlo contro questi sciocchi ed insulsi traditori.

Ma io aspetterò.

Anche per sempre, se occorrerà.

  1. But I dream a dream so pretty



_Ma ho un sogno nel cassetto che mi rende assai vivace_

Sei lì, Bella.

Ti sento.

Sento la tua voglia, la passione. Sento la tua fedeltà, ho continuato a sentirla per tutti questi anni; persino privo di un corpo, i tuoi pensieri sono riusciti a raggiungermi.

E ora la tua attesa sta per finire.

Come hai sempre voluto, come _io_ ho sempre voluto, sto venendo a prenderti, a liberarti da quelle ignobili catene, a fare di te la regina di quest’oscurità incombente.

Per porre fine ai tuoi sogni migliori, trasformandoli in mera realtà.

Senti la pietra che cede sotto i tuoi piedi, grida ancora, non smettere mai.

Sto venendo a prenderti, Bellatrix.

Rido, senza emozione. Sei di nuovo qui, con me.

  1. His mournful cry... that’s my lullaby



_Son finalmente morti, Osanna... è la mia ninnananna_

Li vedo, Mio Signore.

Chiudo gli occhi, mi crogiolo di fronte all’immagine dei loro cadaveri, e so che li vedete anche voi.

Il volto privo di vita di Potter, di Silente, di tutti coloro che hanno osato oltraggiarvi.

Guardate con me queste immagini, non come il frutto della mia mente mutilata dal rancore, ma come la previsione di un futuro che non tarderà a compiersi.

Per mano vostra, con me accanto, come sempre. Per sempre.

Li avete visti, sapete come questa storia andrà a finire.

Periranno, e io griderò ancora più forte il vostro nome.

Il loro tempo sta per scadere, il nostro è appena cominciato.

  1. The battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me



_Una caccia insanguinata, ma fantastica per me_

Lo vedo. È il loro sangue, corrotto, sporco, traditore.

Vedo la morte sul loro volto, una morte che porta il mio nome, Bella.

E il _tuo_ volto, quella maschera di fuoco intrisa di voglia di rivalsa, rende i miei propositi sempre più vicini al loro adempimento.

Non sei più umana da troppo tempo, Bella, eppure lo sei molto più di me. Ed è questa sorta di rimasuglio di anima che ti lega a questa mia guerra, ad ogni parola che dico, ad ogni mio gesto.

Tu sei parte di questa guerra, la mia serva e arma migliore.

E il loro sangue, te lo devo, lo dividerò con te.

  1. The melody of angry growls



_È dolce il suono dei ruggiti ed il lamento dei feriti_

Lavare l’onta del mio stesso sangue.

Nessuno è all’altezza, in questa famiglia maledetta.

Dove siamo caduti, se manca persino l’audacia necessaria ad uccidere un vecchio disarmato?

Guardo Draco con occhi gelidi, solo un attimo di terrore per lui, prima che io torni sul campo di quell’univoca battaglia.

Il grido del Mio Signore rimbomba nella mia testa, ovunque. È un misto di rabbia e di soddisfazione, ma lo trovo comunque insopportabile.

Colpisco chiunque incroci il mio cammino, per lenire la sua ira e la mia con le urla di questi falsi innocenti.

Urlano e piangono. Ma ancora non hanno abbastanza paura.

Non finché non v’incontreranno, Mio Signore.

  1. A simphony of death, oh my! That’s my lullaby



_L’odio avvelena ogni zanna, è la mia ninnananna_

State crollando.

Lentamente, diventando cenere. Ogni momento che passa è un momento rubato al vostro tempo, che sta per finire.

Guardo Bella, il suo volto si può a malapena scorgere dietro le ciocche ribelli, dietro la sua contrita sottomissione.

Si pente.

Un giocattolo, in mano mia. E le piace.

Mi avvicino, piano, e la vedo fremere suo malgrado.

“Mio Signore, io...” le faccio cenno di tacere, sorridendole sardonico.

“E’ andata bene, Bella. Non ti devi preoccupare” mormoro. La fisso intensamente, e so che pur se non mi sta guardando percepisce i miei occhi su di sé.

E il mio odio, adesso è suo.

In esso si culla, e io sono la sua ninnananna.

  1. And then our flag will fly against a blood-red sky



_Per noi sarà la manna, per voi una condanna_

Ci avviciniamo alla fine.

La loro fine.

Perché non contemplo che noi possiamo soccombere, che quell’insulso ragazzino possa avere una minima chance contro il vostro potere.

Non ho bisogno di essere rassicurata. Ho bisogno solo di attaccare, colpire, torturare. Per testimoniare la mia presenza in questa battaglia, per far sì che voi possiate mostrare al mondo la vostra serva, colei che per voi farebbe qualsiasi cosa.

L’ora dell’esecuzione è giunta. Il mondo magico, quello che appartiene a loro, sta per scontare la sua pena, mentre noi banchetteremo sui suoi resti.

Insieme, come ho sempre voluto che fosse.

È così, vero Mio Signore?

  1. That’s my lullaby



_È la mia ninnananna_

Cos’è quella nel tuo sguardo?

Paura, Bella? O solo smania di dare inizio al massacro?

Sei libera. Libera di fare ciò che vuoi.

Unicamente perché le tue voglie, sono sempre state identiche alle mie.

Voglia di guerra, di sangue, di morte, di dominio.

Della mia cieca fiducia in te, quella che sei sempre stata convinta di avere.

E io mi fido, lo sai.

Ma tu vai incontro a questa battaglia, tuffandoti alla cieca in mezzo alle maledizioni più turpi, le stesse che ti ho insegnato.

La sera cala velocemente, tu ti confondi nel buio.

Non chiudere gli occhi, Bella, o questo straziante canto di morte sarà la tua ultima ninnananna.


End file.
